The Italian Boy
by Scarlett Dove
Summary: ""Holy shit." Jason muttered under his breath, gazing stupidly at the Italian boy. He wore tight black pants – Jason was not complaining – and a green apron over his black and red plaid shirt. His long dark hair was pulled back into a little pony tail with flyaways tucked behind his silver adorned ears."


**This was originally written on tumblr for a prompt submission. **

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**The Italian Boy**

Jason walked down the bustling streets of Venice. His father decided to take him and his step-mother on a "family vacation" for "bonding". Jason smirked, so much for the "bonding". Jason hasn't spent any time with Juno or his father since they first got off the plane. Not that Jason minded, no no, it just meant that he got to do whatever he wanted to do, and he definitely didn't want to get a manicure with his step-mother and father.

Jason shook his head, looking around at the shops aligning the streets. He sighed, it would be nice to have them chose what to do though.

Jason created a mental checklist. What else does have to do?

Shopping? No.

Glass blowing? He'd break everything in the store.

Food?

Jason's stomach right there agreed with him by making a very loud, very embarrassing noise. Jason blushed as the little girl dressed like a princess next to him giggled. He stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets and broke out of the crowd into a shaded alley. He moved down the narrow passage as a strong smell hit his nose.

It honestly stopped him in his tracks, and so did the sight. A few meters in front of him basically glowing in the sunlight was a boy who was finishing setting up the chalkboard sign advertising caffé.

"_Holy shit_." Jason muttered under his breath, gazing stupidly at the Italian boy. He wore tight black pants – Jason was not complaining – and a green apron over his black and red plaid shirt. His long dark hair was pulled back into a little pony tail with flyaways tucked behind his silver adorned ears.

Jason fell against the stone wall next to him and breathed out a deep breath, practically deflating, as he watched the very attractive, very dark boy whip chalk off of his elegantly long hands. The Italian boy looked at the sign once more before going back into the shop.

Jason frowned for a second before perking up and walked towards the shop. _Coffee sounds nice,_ he thought.

Inside the shop was cozy; it was cooled by the humid air coming off the canal in through the open door. Jason looked around for the Italian boy but pursed his lips when he didn't see him. Jason licked his lips before making his way up to the counter where a little olive skinned woman stood, beaming up at him.

"Ciao, ragazzo! Cosa posso farti oggi?" The woman's rough voice belted out, a rather loud change from the quiet atmosphere of the shop.

Jason bit his lip, _does she know English?_ "Umm, caio." He greeted her awkwardly. The woman kept smiling at him, glancing at the chalk boards with fancy writing. And even fancier looking words. _Shit_. The white letters swam on the black background as he tried to read Italian and not order some sort of foamy drink. Jason was sure he looked constipated at this point.

"Perdono?" Another, deeper voice came across the counter. Jason jumped and meat the dark eyes of the Italian boy. "Parli italiano?" Jason blinked at the incredibly attractive boy.

God, he wishes he knew what he was saying_. _Jason squinted at the Italian. That seemed like enough of an answer for the other boy for he chuckled lightly and said something to the woman in his language and she scurried off. Jason watched her hobble off before he turned back to the Italian boy. He was smiling lightly at Jason with mirth casually displayed on his face.

"What can I get for you?" The boy spoke English with a huge accent. Jason's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

But, before he could continue to look like a fool, he glanced back up to the board. Many of the words looked like the same ones from Starbucks, but a cappuccino didn't seem pleasant at the moment. Té? What in holy hell is té? With absolutely no confidence Jason said,

"Tè verde?"

"Do you know what that is?" The Italian boy raised an eyebrow.

Jason blushed again. "It has something green?" The boy smirked.

"It is green tea, superman." The boy teased.

Jason narrowed his eyes but smiled all the same. "Hey. Watch it." He said sarcastically. "But, sure, I'll have some tè verde."

The boy raised his eyebrow. "You cannot pronounce those words for the life of you, can you?" He said as he punched in the order. The Italian boy glanced up at him with a strange look in his eyes, his dark eyes glinting. It makes Jason shift from foot to foot. Jason occuppied himself with finding his wallet within the fifty-million pockets in his shorts, hoping he didn't leave it in his room.

After what seemed eternity he heard the Italian boy clear his throat. Jason looked up to see the boy holding out a cup of steaming tea with his eyebrows raised. "That would be five." He said.

Jason smiled sheepishly. "One sec." He said before going back to looking through his pockets. He heard the boy sigh before the cup of tea connected with the counter with a soft _clink_.

"Idiota," Jason heard the Italian boy say as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"Sorry." Jason mumbled. He reached in and pulled some euros. He handed the boy five euros, but he didn't take it. Jason looked at the boy he has made a fool of himself in front of for the last five minutes. He was full blown smiling at him, granted it was a "you're an idiot smile", but it was a damn gorgeous smile.

"I will make a deal with you." The boy leaned on his elbows on the counter to get closer to Jason. Jason gave the boy a once over. _Cute, but no idea who he is._

"Okay?" He said slowly. The Italian boy smirked.

"Primo nome, I'm Nico, voi?" The newly named Nico jutted his chin out towards Jason and looked at him expectantly. This one he knew how to answer.

"Jason."

Nico stood up but leaned forwards towards Jason. "You don't have to pay, but you have to take me to dinner." Nico told him confidently. Jason stood shell shocked. He was hoping for a name, but holy mother of Rhea.

Nico rolled his eyes at Jason's expression. "Bionde ... Beh?" Nico looked a little more than exasperated.

Jason sputtered when Nico flicked at his arm. "Oh, uh, sorry… uhhhh… did you really just ask me that?" Jason stared at a very exasperated Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his palm. "Gli americani ... Sei così carino, ma così stupido." His voice sounded slightly pitiful.

"Hey…?" Jason didn't know if he should be offended.

"Sì o no, superman." Jason panicked.

"Sì!" Jason said quickly.

Nico smiled and pushed the tea over to Jason, who, honestly, forgot about the reason behind the date to begin with. "Meet me out front at eight tonight. Know where your wallet is this time." Nico gave him a very pleased once over before he walked into the back of the shop, leaving Jason to drink his tea.

Jason stared and exhaled sharply. "What just _happened_?"

* * *

**Please review!**

_**Scarlett Dove**_


End file.
